Eanos Setirav (jkason)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Inquisitor (favored) Archetypes: Heretic & Preacher Level: 8 Experience: 35,042 (TNL 50K) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Landadel Deity: Issolatha Background: 'Open Abilities STR: 13 +1 (3 pts) DEX: 20 +5 (5 pts)* CON: 10 +0 (0 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (10 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (2 pts) * +2 racial, +1 lvl 4 & 8, +2 belt Current Location Evil Unto Evil Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 61 = +CON(0) +FC(3) + Tough(8) (Inquisitor) AC: 23 = +5 DEX +7 Armor, +1 Amulet AC Touch: 15 = +5 DEX AC Flatfooted: 18 = +7 Armor +1 Amulet INIT: +08 = DEX +3 WIS (Cunning Initiative) BAB: +05 = Inquisitor CMB: +06 = BAB +1 STR CMD: 21 = +5 BAB +1 STR +5 DEX Fortitude: +06 = Inquisitor +0 CON +1 Cloak Reflex: +08 = Inquisitor +5 DEX +1 Cloak Will: +09 = Inquisitor +3 WIS +1 Cloak Speed: 40' Base speed (Domain) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics '+1 Seeking Comp. Longbow (Str +1)*: Attack: +13/+08 = (06/01) + DEX (05) + Magic (01) + Bracers (01) '' negates miss percentage chances'' Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19-20/x3^, range 110' Comp. Longbow (Str +1)*: Attack: +12/+07 = (06/01) + DEX (05) + Bracers (01) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19-20/x3^, range 110' Cestus: Attack: +07/+02 = (06/01)) + STR (01) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger: Attack: +07/+02 = (06/01) + STR (01) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger (thrown)*: Attack: +11/+06 = (06/01) + DEX (05) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, range 10' Spear: Attack: +07/+02 = (06/01) + STR (01) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: x3 Spear (thrown)*: Attack: +12/+07 = (06/01) + DEX (05) + Bracers (01) ] Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: x3, range 20' 5 Spiritual Weapon (Sbow): Attack: +09/+04 = (06/01) + WIS (03) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3, range 170' Special: force / spell All: +2 to hit / +2d6 damage when using Bane ability * +1 to hit / damage within 30' (point blank shot), *'' Deadly Aim'' available (-2 attack, +4 damage) ^ Crit range increased via Bracer's of Falcon's Aim Racial Features • Favored Class: Inquisitor (+3 HP, +1 Spell known (Wrath), +1 Spell known (Deadeye's Lore), +1 Spell known (Litany of Sloth), +1 Spell known (Invisibility) +1 Spell known (Resist Energy)) • Racial Abilities: +2 ability of choice (Dex) • Skilled: +1 Skill Point / level • Normal Speed: Base speed of 30 feet. • Bonus Feat: At 1st level • Languages: Any language available as bonus Class Features Inquisitor (Heretic & Preacher Archetypes) • Weapon Proficiency: * All simple weapons * Hand crossbow, Longbow, Repeating Crossbow, Shortbow * Favored weapon of deity (shortbow) • Armor Proficiency: Light & Medium armor, non-tower shields • Judgement (Su): 3/day, invoke as a swift action Additional judgement: Escape (Heretic Archetype) • Second Judgement (Su): Use two Judgments at once when invoking Judgment • Stern Gaze (Ex): Add 1/2 Inquisitor level (min 1) as morale bonus to Intimidate & Sense Motive checks • Lore of Escape (Heretic archetype, replaces Monster Lore) (Ex): Add Wisdom bonus to Bluff and Stealth checks in addition to normal ability mod • Hide Tracks (Heretic archetype) (Ex): -5 penalty for anyone trying to find or follow Eanos' tracks • Cunning Initiative (Ex): Add Wis mod to initiative as well as Dex mod • Detect Alignment (Sp): Detect chaos/evil/good/law (choose one) at will • Track (Ex): + 1/2 Inquisitor level on Survival checks for tracking • Determination (Ex) (Preacher Archetype) (replaces solo tactics, bonus teamwork feats 3, 6): Free action to do one of the following: Aggression: Reroll attack before results. Must take reroll. Defense: +4 insight to AC against attack that would hit; attack misses if it doesn't hit new AC. Warning: Opponent of line of sight ally must reroll a hit, taking second roll result. Usable 1/day, +1/day for each bonus teamwork feat given up (3/day @ 6th) • Domain: Travel (Trade subdomain). Increased Base Speed: +10' base Silver Tongued Haggler (Su): +1/2 level (min 1) to Bluff, Diplomacy, or Sense Motive checks. 6 (3 +3 Wis) times / day Free action Dimensional Hop (Sp): Teleport 10'/ level each day (80' @ level 8) Move action with no AoO Must use in 5' increments Can take others by using matching teleport footage costs • Spells: Spontaneous Divine Caster. Known: Orisons: 6, 1st: 8, 2nd: 6, 3rd: 3 • Bane (Su): Swift action level (8) rounds / day • Discern Lies (Su): DC 17, as the spell, activate as immediate action level (8) rounds /day Feats • Point Blank Shot (1st level): +1 to hit and damage ranged attacks at < 30' • Precise Shot (Bonus Human): No penalty for firing into melee • Deadly Aim (3rd level): -2 ranged attack for +4 ranged damage (@ +4 bab) • Rapid Shot (5th level): 1 extra attack on full round @ -2 attack for all • Toughness (7th level): +1 HP per HD Traits • Suspicious (Social): +1 Sense Motive checks • Armor Expert (Combat): Reduce ACP by 1 Skills Skill Points: 49 = x7 {+7 Base + 1 Race} (Inquisitor level 7) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff* 15 8 3 1 +3 Lore of Escape Climb 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Diplomacy* 12 8 3 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 5 -0 +0 Disguise 01 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 05 0 0 5 -0 +0 Fly 05 0 0 5 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal 03 0 0 3 +0 Intimidate 16 8 3 1 +4 Stern Gaze Knowledge (Arcana) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Dungeon) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 04 1 3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 17 8 3 3 +3 Bracers Perform ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Ride 04 0 0 5 -0 +0 Sense Motive* 20 8 3 3 +6 Suspicious, Stern Gaze, Ioun Stone Sleight of Hand 0 0 5 -0 +0 Spellcraft 04 1 3 0 +0 Stealth 20 8 3 5 -0 +4 Lore of Escape, Ioun Stone Survival 12 2 3 3 +4 Track Swim 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 * Can be augmented with the Silver-Tongue Haggler ability (+1/2 level) Spells Known Orisons (at will, DC 13): Brand Create Water Detect Magic Disrupt Undead Guidance Light 1st level (5/day, DC 14): Deadeye's Lore (FC Bonus) Divine Favor Expeditious Retreat Lend Judgement Litany of Sloth (FC Bonus) Protection from Evil Shield of Faith Wrath (FC bonus) 2nd level (5/day, DC 15): Bloodhound Invisibility (FC Bonus) Resist Energy (FC Bonus) Silence Spiritual Weapon Weapon of Awe 3rd level '(3/day, DC 16): Blessing of the Mole (note: does not stack w/ ioun) Dispel Magic Prayer Equipment Equipment Cost Weight +1 Comp Longbow +1 Str 8,500 gp 03 lb (Seeking) Efficient Quiver 1,800 gp 02 lb** Arrow Compartment(60 items) ''Arrows (20) NT gp 03 lb Blunt Arrows (20) 02 gp 03 lb '' Cold Iron Arrows (19)'' 02 gp 03 lb Javelin Compartment (18 items) Silver Blunt Arrows (16) 04 gp 03 lb Spear Compartment (6 items) Spear (3) 06 gp 18 lb Comp Lngbow +1 Str 200 gp 03 lb Silver Cestus 25 gp 01 lb Cold Iron Dagger 04 gp 01 lb Ioun Stones Cracked ruby trillion ''200 gp 00 lb ''Cracked dk blue rhomboid ''400 gp 00 lb Bracers of Falcon's Aim 4000 gp 01 lb Belt of Dex +2 4000 gp 01 lb +1 Mithral Breastplate 5200 gp 15 lb +1 Amulet of Nat Armor 2000 gp 00 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 01 lb Hat of Disguise 1800 gp 00 lb Slippers of Spider Climb 4800 gp 0.5 lb Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Component pouch 05 gp 02 lb Belt pouch NT gp 0.5 lb Holy symbol, silver 25 gp 01 lb CLW Wand (27 charges) 750 gp 00 lb MW Backpack 50 gp 04 lb Rations x2 NT gp 02 lb Flint and Steel NT gp 00 lb Waterskin NT gp 04 lb ''Scroll See Invis (2) ''300 gp 00 lb ''Scrolls: Comprehend Languages x3 75 gp 00 lb Restoration, Lesser ''150 gp 00 lb ''Antitoxin x2 '' 100 gp 00 lb ''Arrows (11) NT gp 03 lb Disguise Kit (9/10 cgs) '' 50 gp 08 lb Average Cost of Living 100 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 50 lb ** All items in quiver total 2 lb while in it. ' Light Medium Heavy ''' '''Max Weight*: 0-58 59-116 117-175 * Str as +1 from MW Backpack Consumables Used Belt pouch: 1 gp Rations x2: 1 gp Flint and Steel: 01 gp Waterskin: 01 gp Arrows (40): 2 gp Scroll Resist Energy 150 gp Cold Iron Arrows: 1 Silvered Blunt Arrows: 4 CLW Wand Charges: 23 (Will count gold value once the 20 of 20 used, or 50 of 50 charges) Finances PP: 8 Initial starting as replacement: 3,000 gp GP: 1 Roaming Dead earnings: 1,984.33 gp SP: 05 Precious Cargo earnings: 2,387.25 gp CP: 08 Ties That Bind earnings: 14,086 gp Elenore's Jewels earnings: 7,968 gp 4 DMC @ level 7: 6,360 gp = Total Earnings: 35,785.58 gp Consumed expenditures: -155 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Current Inventory: -35,549 gp 0000 Coinage left: 81.58 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 6'1" ft Weight: 200 lbs Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tan Background Eanos grew up in a remote temple of Issolatha, trained by country priests in a variety of disciplines, alongside a rather sizable host of other orphans. He was a star pupil, excelling in the arts of stealth and in rooting out the stealthy. He was hardly surprised when, as he neared the age when he would be sworn to the brotherhood, he expressed genuinely divine gifts, spontaneously calling forth a magical shield during a sparring exercise. The brothers, on the other hand, were rather stunned, since they deliberately kept trainees from divine magical training until they were ordained and their loyalty assured. You see, this wasn't an ordinary temple of Issolatha at all, but rather one corrupted and co-opted by the Ears of the Whisperer. Before they could fully respond to this turn of events, however, Brother Setirav (Eanos’ trainer, mentor, and intended ‘handler’) escaped with the boy. It seems Eanos’ miracle had brought the aging assassin a change of heart. Unfortunately, the escape attempt brought him an arrow in the spleen. Before he died, Setirav revealed the temple’s secret purpose to the youth. He was not, however, able to tell the young man the extent of the corruption. Stunned, frightened, and confused, Eanos wandered out into the world suddenly unsure of everything around him. Emotionally scarred by his experiences, Eanos no longer trusts the church at all, taking it on himself to be a solitary representative of the Lady of Secrets. He does his best to root out lies and corruption, while simultaneously attempting to evade the notice of The Ears. Aliases: 'Silar Tonfirt (used at the Venzan Bathhouse). Adventure Log Replacing third level retired character Saktouk Bekloric XP Received: 3300 Treasure Received: 3000 GP First Appearance: The Dunn Wright Inn ''Adventure: Roaming Dead Encounter Experience: 903 XP Time-Based Experience: 720 XP Total XP: 1623 Treasure split: 1984.33 GP Adventure: Precious Cargo Encounter Experience: 800 XP Time-Based Experience: 981 XP Total XP: 1781 Treasure split: cracked dark blue rhomboid ioun stone (400 gp), cracked pale ruby trillian ioun stone (200 gp), 1687.25 GP Wand use 'payment' from Maui: 100 gp Adventure: Ties that Bind Experience: 12,972 XP Gold: 13,936 gp Treasure: Scroll of See Invisibility (+ carrying Fulgrim's) (300 gp total) 250 gp 500 gp Party contributions CLW Wand purchase: 562.5 (ref, ref, ref) Adventure: Elenore's Jewels: While shopping with Tyrien e’Adrianne (perrinmiller), Eanos and his companion were approached by the Lady Elenore, who tasked them with recovering her family jewels from spurned suitor Steven Blancher at the Venzan Bathhouse before Elenore's ex-husband, The General, might lay claim to them. There resulted much commotion while scantily clad, none of it of the recreational sort. Experience: 8046 XP Treasure: 7968 gp in loot and coin Bracer's of Falcon's Aim (4000 gp), 3968 gp Adventure: Evil Unto Evil: Sugar Sweet and Rahor of Clan Gregga arrive in Venza representing rival "business" enterprises. They recruit Eanos, Tyrien e’Adrianne (perrinmiller), Kalgor (Satin Knights), and Heinrich Schreibersen (Scott DeWar) jointly, as it appears there is someone(s) in Gandling preying on both of their groups with the sanction of neither. Kalgor found the prospect of hunting humans distasteful and declined the commission. Discovering necromantic magics and out-of-context sea water, the party, guided by Blind Harry begins its search by heading toward the graveyard. Along the way, they survive an ill-advised ambush by local upstart gang The Black Blades, which leaves all but one of the Blades dead on the streets. DM Credits: 4 @ level 7 XP Received: 7320 XP Treasure Received: 6360 GP Level Ups Level 8 Class: Inquisitor (favored +1 spell known) BAB: +5 to +6/+1 Fort: +5 to +6 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +5 to +6 Ability Increase (8th): +1 Dex Features: +1 round / day Bane (8 total) (+2 to hit / +2d6 damage) +1 round Discern Lies (8 total) Second Judgment +1 2nd level spell / day +1 3nd level spell / day +1 3rd level spell known: (Blessing of the Mole - Stealth DOES NOT STACK with ioun stone) +1 2nd level spell known (FC bonus): (Resist Energy) +1 Stern Gaze (even level) +1 Track (even level) +1 Silver Tongue bonus (even level) Dimensional Hop 80': teleport in 5' increments as move action no AoO (domain ability) HP: +7 (Max -2 + Toughness) Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +49 (Old Total) = 56 (New Total) Ranks taken in: Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Survival, Perception, Sense Motive, Stealth Level 7: Class: Inquisitor (favored +1 spell known) BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +5 to +5 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +5 to +5 Features: +1 round / day Bane (7 total) (+2 to hit / +2d6 damage) +1 3nd level spell / day +1 1st level spell known: Expeditious Retreat +2 3rd level spells known: Dispel Magic, Prayer +1 2nd level spell known (FC bonus): Invisibility +1 Judgement / day HP: +6 (Max -2) +7 from Toughness Feat: Toughness Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +42 (Old Total) = 49 (New Total) Ranks taken in: Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Know (Religion), Perception, Sense Motive, Stealth Level 6: Class: Inquisitor (favored +1 spell known) BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Features: +1 round / day Bane (6 total) (+2 to hit / +2d6 damage) +1 2nd level spell / day +1 2nd level spell known: Spiritual Weapon +1 1st level spell known (FC bonus): Litany of Sloth +1 Determination / day use (3/day total) (archetype, replaced teamwork feat) +1 Silver toungued Haggler ability (archetype, even level) +1 Track bonus (Inquisitor, even level) +1 Stern Gaze bonus (Inqisitor, even level) Deadly Aim values now -2 to hit / +4 damage HP: +6 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +35 (Old Total) = 42 (New Total) Ranks taken in: Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Know (Nature), Perception, Sense Motive, Stealth Level 5: Class: Inquisitor (favored +1 spell known) BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +4 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat (5th level): Rapid Shot Features: SLA Bane level(5) rounds/day SLA Discern Lies at will Spell Swap: Lose Expeditious Retreat, gain Lend Judgement +1 spell / day (1st and 2nd levels) +1 2nd level spell known: Bloodhound +1 1st level spell known (FC bonus): Deadeye's Lore HP: +6 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +28 (Old Total) = 35 (New Total) Ranks taken in: Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Know (arcana), Perception, Sense Motive, Stealth Level 4: Class: Inquisitor (favored +1 spell known) BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Ability increase (4th): Dexterity Features: Judgement 2/day +2 spell / day (2nd level) +2 2nd level spells known: Silence, Weapon of Awe +1 1st level spell known (FC bonus): Wrath HP: +6 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +0 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +21 (Old Total) = 28 (New Total) Ranks taken in: Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Know (planes), Perception, Sense Motive, Stealth NPCs Encountered '''Venza * Konys Svens: Member of White Cloaks * Phedilo Crea: Halfling academic concerned with planar-aligned stones * Endrerdne: (mention only) Wizard said to have created the planar-aligned stones (ref) * Captain Hwuzel: Gnome ship captain. Grateful after loss of dragons resulted in acquisition of rarer species (ref, ref) * "The Gnome": enigmatic gnome seer (ref) * Phineas Renlow: Dwarven ship's captain (ref) * Nevilantura: Half-elf Jiragan emmigrant, Renlow's crew. (ref) * Allebasi: Nereid river gate guardian (ref) * Lady Elenore: Divorced noble with valuable heirloom jewelry. (ref) * Steven Blancher: Wealthy merchant aspiring towards nobility. Attempted to romance Lady Elenore (ref) * The General: Ex-husband to Lady Elenore (ref) Tal Hallow Warden's Watch * Ferick Stonehelm: Dwarven proprietor of The Anvil (ref) * Gohred Stonehelm: Ferick's brother, raises horses in Warden's Watch (ref). Keeps meticulous records (ref) Burrowtown * Gudite Stonehelm: Feerick and Gohred's brother, Innkeeper in Burrowtown (ref) * Spectalavanishom: Fiery-haired female gnome innkeeper of The Eternal Lantern. (ref) * Bologlomelomia: Owner of The Eternal Lantern (mentioned but not met) (ref) Feywood * Galin Stonehelm: Another of the ubiquitous dwarven clan first encountered in Tal Hallow. Discovered at a shrine to the Other World of the fey. (ref) Gandling * Sugar Sweet: Halfling representative of the Western Sea Syndicate. Also: psychopath (ref) * Rahor of Clan Gregga: Jiragan Elf representative of King's Crew (ref) * B.H. Harson (Blind Harry): Blind human tasked with being guide for Eanos' party during Evil Unto Evil * Variona van Sart: Western Sea Syndicate financial personnel. Deceased (murdered). * Rupert Han: van Sart's bodyguard / boy toy. Deceased (murdered). * Mack Black: Leader of third-tier gang the Black Blades. Killed attacking Eanos and his party. * Cheesewight: Member of the defunct Black Blades. Only survivor of attempted ambush of Eanos et al. Approvals *Approval (Nov 10, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 3 *Approval (Nov 12, 2011) (IronWolf) level 3 *Approval (Apr 5, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 4 *Approval (Nov 8, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 5 *Approval (Feb 1, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 6 *Approval (Jan 6th, 2014) (Satin Knights) level 7 Category:Approved Characters Category:Evil Unto Evil Category:Awaiting Approval